The Meaning Of Evil
by NamelessMoonshine
Summary: If you read this fic, be sure to read the text from the Author so you can understand why this was written. A tragedy has come to my attention, and I feel the need to let all the villian fans know....


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, and I'm too depressed to be funny just yet.

It has come to my attention, thanks to the online comic authoress, Jenifer Irwin, of Fireball20xl, that something both horrible, and terrifying, has taken place amongst the workers of the Sonic gaming world. As explained by Jen herself, she has been in contact with the voice of Sonic from the Sonic Adventures and Heroes video games for some time now, and was sent this news via email.

Deem Bristow, voice of Robotnik, has passed away.

According to the email, the text from which is posted in Jen's announcement, he left us Saturday, January 15, 2005, and his funeral was yesterday, I believe. This news has already shocked many I'm sure, but it needs to be passed on.

So I wrote this.

Many of you who read my other works know that, as I've matured as a writer, albeit slowly, I've come to take more and more of a liking to the villain of the Sonic world, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Julian Kintobor, and/or affectionately, Dr. Eggman. He has escalated in my list of favorites from this genre quickly, and now resides as number two, second only to Shadow the Hedgehog. This news was a saddening start to the day, and since I still have yet to have the time and money to purchase the games this man played the voice of one of my favorite characters in, I will not be able to thank nor congratulate him on a job well done, since I have heard wonderful things about all the voices in those games.

Very depressing.

This piece is a sort of ode to this loss, one that does not fully express how I feel about this loss, but it is my own look into the character of Robotnik, for he is still the only villain for the Sonic games, no matter what minion he gets.

* * *

**Ode** - The Meaning Of Evil

* * *

If you own a dictionary, and most people in the world do, you may have, at least once in the expanse of your life, looked up a word in that volume of knowledge. Or perhaps you used a thesaurus, as many people prefer to do. Still, at one point or another, whether from one of the books mentioned above, or from the Internet, or from your own parents, you learned what the word 'evil' meant.

Evil. Morally wrong, or wicked. Bad, or blameworthy by report. Characterized by anger or spite. Malicious.

This was evil. By all accounts, evil was a word that described every fiber of a being, his or her dreams, their aspects, what they wanted and all they would do to achieve that desire. Everything they were was wrong.

He was evil.

That is what they called him. They have forgotten that no one word can describe a person. Perhaps it can describe a part of them, but the whole of any being cannot be one word. It is impossible, for the mind is too complex by nature's own design. No one is a single word.

Or…they did not forget? They had many words for the others. Brave, kind-hearted, quick, smart, carefree. Intelligent, sweet, unique. Strong, arrogant, fierce, lonely.

He was evil.

They did not even think to add 'genius' to his list. But with a word as complex as evil was, perhaps through that one word he had many?

Yet he was not morally wrong. If it had been someone like his enemy making this dream come true, he would be celebrated. Blameworthy…yes, there was that, he supposed. He had unleashed quite a lot of terror onto the world outside his looking glass, pardon the expression. Anger, spite, yes he had that. Not at first, but it existed now, somewhere within him. Yet it was not a fiery, burning hate, nor uncontrollable urge to kill like he had seen in some of his minions.

It was more along the lines of annoyance.

Anyone would be annoyed from having to repeatedly deal with his rival. That was a given. The creature was naturally annoying, just as he himself was naturally given to plotting and mistakes. For all his greatness, even he admitted he had made some rather childish errors. Buttons to abort his plans, weak spots in his robots. His foes had sharp eyes and knew every trick he could make.

It had become a challenge to hurt them, to beat them in any small way.

No, not a challenge.

A game.

Oh, now that was just cliché. True, but so hackneyed that it hurt to tell the truth. Then again, evil repeated itself, didn't it? Or there wouldn't be wars, fights or over lands, crime. Without its continuous repetition, the process would be completely nullified andevil would no longer exist.

Now was that a good thing?

Well of course, good _was_ theantonym of evil.

'_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert_!'

Ah, the arrival. The final battle. It was always much the same, they both knew who would win, what they other would say. It was almost scripted, a fight perfected from years of rehearsing, the same thing, over and over.

Evil was repetition.

His hand left its place, pressed against his chin as he had thought, and reached for the main switch, to send out his final machines and ready his escape pod. This had all long been written, they all knew the outcome. While every person outside of this base waited with bated breath, he and his fellow players acted their roles flawlessly.

"The game begins again…"

* * *

I don't mind if you don't review this, because it's enough that you read. If you feel the need or want to however, please go ahead. I still advise you to look to Jen's own message, because she has the text to the original email, which holds far more information than shall be put here.

Love and luck,

NamelessMoonshine.


End file.
